Megaman Starforce:the Power of Bonds
by fangs of death
Summary: What if Sonia played a more active role throughout the Star force world? What if she gained the same powers as Geo did. Read to find out. Longer summary inside.


**Disclaimer I do not own mega man star force that belongs to it rightful owner.**

Mega man Star force: the Power of Bonds

What if Sonia played a more active role throughout the Star force world? After Geo and Sonia form their brother band Sonia decides to move to Echo Ridge to be closer to Geo. She even convinces him to go to school earlier. Pairing Geo x Sonia. This is mainly based on the games.

When Geo gains the power of Star force Sonia also did. Together they will protect the Earth from the FM-ians.

Will their love grow and will they ever confess to each other.

/ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Preface\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I know that deep down our bond is stronger than any thing out as long as we keep believe in ourselves and believing in each other. Our strength is limitless Mega Man." A girl in pink armor says to a boy wearing blue armor. Taking a breath before she continues "The Fm-ians are very powerful but so are we."

"But what can we do to stop them Harp Note, they have the andromeda key now?" The boy known as Mega Man says to the girl in pink known as Harp Note.

"Remember Geo", she saying his real name, 'we have the power to fight, to protect, and the power to... (THIS IS THE END OF THE PREFACE I AM LEAVING SOME SUSPENSE RIGHT AT HERE)

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_Prologue_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

A long time ago a prophecy about the fate of the world known as Earth. The prophecy spoke of a great trouble and raise of two young heros. This what it said.

_The Sky Dragon, the Magical Pegasus, and the Kingdom Lion_

_would bestow their power to two young children._

_To destroy._

_Darkness will be fall the planet._

_Hope will be crushed. Life will sease to exist._

_But fate can be changed. The Power of four as_

_ two can change everything._

LIne breakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Three shadowy figures can be seen watching a fight between two young children, up one of three space stations . "Hmm it seems that the prophecy is coming to pass." Shadow one says to his compaineons.

"Yes it seems that it is." The second shadow figures says.

"Maybe soon it will be timed to test them to see if they are ready for our power." The last shadow figure says. As they continue watching the fight between the two children come to a end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Its has been a few days since the battle between Harp Note and Mega Man. Sonia Strumm decided to retire from her singing career for a while and is held her retirement concert at Echo Ridge's very own Vista Point.

We see both of Sonia and Geo talking to each other.

"Are you going to be okay now that your going to be living own your own?" Geo asks her.

"Yeah I going to be fine, but its going to be hard since I am not use to being on my on. She replies back to him. 'Its just that"... she starts crying.

"Crap Geo do something I heard it is a crime to make a woman cry." A gruff voice says from Geo's transer.

"But what can I do she has already decided to live on her own." He says, before suddenly remembering what his father to him once before. 'Sonia will you please form a brother band with me?" Geo asks the crying girl.

"Hic.. hic okay I will." She says to him. They register each other as brothers.

"Hey Geo, do you think we have become stronger now that we have form this bond?" She ask Geo.

"I do not know, my father always would say that friends can give each other strength. So maybe we have become stronger." He replied back.

"Well I will see you later Geo. Sonia says waving good-bye. Suddenly her guitar and Geo's pendent start to glow.

What happening to my pendent/guitar they both think at the same time.

"I do not know what just happen but that was weird" Geo says to Sonia.

"Yeah I agree with you on that." She replies back to him. 'Well see later Geo.' She says to him leaving.

"I will see you soon then Sonia." Geo says to her.

"Take care Mega" a voice from Sonia's transer says.

"Yeah whatever Lyra" Mega replies to the one known as Lyra.

Geo and Mega head home as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well what do you think of the first chapter? Reviews are greatly welcome. **

**So anyone curious about how things will go now. That she has a more active role.**

**Why did her guitar glow along with Geo's pendent. You have to read and find out. I will make a two other stories for the other two games as well of Mega man Star force. Well I don't know when I will have the next chapter up so sorry for those who will won't see it soon. **


End file.
